


Workouts

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-22
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly discovered something she'd never guessed about her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workouts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Star Trek: The Next Generation," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Paramount Pictures, CBS Television, and several other people or companies over the years. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Star Trek: The Next Generation," Paramount Pictures, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Bev/Deanna was my very first femslash pairing, way back when. Seems fitting to post for the first time here with them....

Beverly stood there, jaw open in shock, unable to look away. Thankfully she'd had enough sense to move and let the holodeck doors close behind her before she became rooted to the spot.  
  
She'd felt bad for breaking so many workout dates with Deanna lately, but she'd been busier than expected with a batch of med students. So when she got an afternoon free, she decided to join her best friend on the holodeck.  
  
And discovered something she'd never guessed about her best friend.  
  
For she found Deanna on all fours, being fucked from behind by a hologram of herself.


End file.
